When The Cameras Turn Off
by O.PA
Summary: What happened after RAW 21.06.04 with MattAmy
1. 1

**TITLE**: When The Cameras Turn Off  
**AUTHOR**: Hayley  
**RATING**: PG  
**DISCLAIMER**: I own no one  
**DISTRIBUTION**: Ask first please  
  
_[Response to Kim's fic challenge...kinda...actually has no real point to it but felt like writing it, so yeah, enjoy! And it doesn't follow storyline wise, hence the title ;)]_  
  
Amy continued to sob on her knees when the camera man yelled 'cut!'   
  
Smiling, Matt jogged over to her and helped her up giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Good job." He smiled as she laughed.  
  
"They called me a slut." She laughed lightly as Matt leaned down and whispered in her ear,  
  
"That's cause they know the real you." He smirked and she laughed slapping him across the chest shoving him away. "They must've been there last night..." He purred as she blushed at the memory. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He chuckled as he interlocked his fingers with hers as they headed back to their dressing room.  
  
"Can I see the ring again?" Amy asked innocently as she batted her eyelashes at him and stuck out her hands expectantly. He laughed, getting down on one knee, opening the tiny red velvet box and slipping it onto her finger.  
  
"There, how does that look?" He asked softly as Amy was too caught up in all it's beauty.   
  
"Huh?" She asked shaking her head and looking up at him with a smile.  
  
"Nothing." He mumbled getting up off of his knee as she continued to look at it from different angles under the light.  
  
"So when do you think I get to have a real one?" She asked raising her eyebrows at him.  
  
"Tomorrow!" He replied excitedly and Amy rolled her eyes at him. "When I do," He wrapped his arms around her waist and they looked at their reflections in the mirror, "I'll get you the biggest, shiniest, expensive ring there is." He kissed the back of her head as she beamed happily. "Sound good?"  
  
"Excellent!" She pried herself out of his grasp when they heard a knock on their door and she skipped over to answer it.  
  
"Can we see the ring?" Trish and Stacy chided at once as they bounced in the locker room and Matt rolled his eyes at the three ladies 'oohing' and 'ahhing' over the ring. They laughed and giggled, and made comments to Matt but he chose to ignore them.  
  
"You girls are mean. I'm gunna go talk to Chris and Adam." He pouted when the girls wouldn't stop pointing and laughing and whispering among themselves. "When you get a real one, these birds aren't coming anywhere near it." He laughed as he left the lockerroom.  
  
"It's so purdy." Stacy cooed as they sat down on the bench admiring the stone on Amy's finger. "Let's steal it!" She replied excitedly as the other 2 girls agreed.  
  
After minutes of sitting there and watching the light reflect off the diamond, Amy decided that they had looked at it enough.  
  
"Seriously though, when do you think you two will...y'know..." Trish nudged her as Amy shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I dunno..." She said honestly, "But..." She was glowing and the other girls seemed to notice, "W-"  
  
"Are you really pregnant?" Stacy interrupted the glow on Amy's face shining brightly.  
  
"Huh? Me? Am I what now?"  
  
"Pregnant...P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T...pregnant..." Stacy replied slowly as Trish stifled a laugh. Amy wrote her off as she looked back at Trish,  
  
"See the thing is...first I don't want to put any pressure on him...but for the past weeks, we've definitely been talking and we've taken our relationship to the next step..." She started as Stacy, assuming not everyone could follow, used her hands to show moving from one step to another. Amy continued, "And marriage and a family don't seem so far away anymore..." She giggled happily at the thought. Once again, Stacy made her arms apart, and then drew them closer together. Now Trish began to get annoyed.  
  
"Well how far is it now?"  
  
"Well...like instead of being 10km...it's like 3..." Amy said laughing at her own stupid analogy.  
  
"That close eh?"  
  
"Yeah." They both looked at Stacy who was trying to figure out how to demonstrate it.  
  
"STOP!" The redhead and blonde Canadian yelled at the same time startling the leggy blonde.  
  
"Sheesh...tough room..." She mumbled.  
  
"Well...do you think Hardy has the bal- has the courage to do it?" Trish asked.  
  
"Well yeah...I think so...right?"  
  
"I dunno, it's just such a big step..."  
  
"He's made so much progress from when we first started dating." Amy pointed out.  
  
"Yeah that's true. So what do you think it'll be like when he gets down on one knee?"  
  
"Well I've seen him down on one knee twice already...this year..." She smirked, "Third time's the charm!"  
  
They continued to talk when Matt re-entered the room.  
  
"Baby you wanna head back to the hotel? I'm kinda tired." Matt said walking in and grabbing his stuff.  
  
"Uh yeah, I'll be out in a sec." She said gathering her things before saying goodbye to Stacy and Trish.   
  
He held the door open for her, and as she was walking out, he took her bags off her shoulder and held her hand. She questioned him, but all he did was smile, "Let's go."  
  
Back at the hotel, Amy couldn't get the image of Matt down on one knee out of her head. Sure they had rehearsed that segment numerous times, but she couldn't shake the feeling of butterflies in her stomach right before it was showtime. And to add to that, when they actually did it in front of thousands of fans, for a second Amy didn't know fake from reality. Then she heard Glen's voice on the titan-tron. Stupid Glen... She laughed in her head.  
  
Matt noticed her smiling so he came over to her and pressed her down on the bed.  
  
"Get off me!" She squealed as he laid half his body on hers and ran circles on her flat stomach.  
  
"Thinking about me?" He asked.  
  
"Never! Gross..." She mocked grimaced her face at him.  
  
"So...what's up with you?" He asked pressing his lips on her bare shoulder.  
  
"Just wondering..."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Do you think we'll ever...y'know..."  
  
He smiled, he knew this had been weighing on her mind for a while now. "Ames we've talked about this..."  
  
"I know...it's just...I dunno. I keep seeing it happen in my head and how amazing it would be and..."  
  
"It'd be beyond amazing." He corrected. "Cause it'd be you and me." She smiled at him.  
  
"But I guess it's whenever the time is right, right?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever feels best."  
  
"Well how do we know?"  
  
He nodded his head, "We'll know."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
well i wrote this in 10 minutes on the golf course, lol, so yeah read and review it anyways :) 


	2. 2

**TITLE**: When The Cameras Turn Off  
**AUTHOR**: Hayley  
**RATING**: PG-13  
**DISCLAIMER**: I own no one  
**DISTRIBUTION**: Ask first please  
  
**CHAPTER 2  
**  
"So what are you going to do?" Stacy asked.  
  
"I don't know..." She sobbed before the camera man yelled 'cut!'  
  
Laughing as she stood up, her and Stacy gave each other a quick hug.  
  
"I sound stupid..." Stacy giggled, "'So what are you going to do?'" She mocked herself as Amy laughed. "Well gees, duh! Think Stacy think!" She said tapping her head as Amy wholeheartedly agreed.  
  
"Careful now, too much thinking isn't an easy thing when you're just starting off." Amy nodded her head as Stacy caught her drift.  
  
"I agree." She nodded smoothly.  
  
Amy looked at her, in wonder about her. "Stacy sweetie,"  
  
"Yeah?" She asked perking her head to one side.  
  
"Nothing." She shook her head, "I love you." She smiled sweetly as Stacy nodded. "But, we must turn on one of these monitors because Matt's going to be on soon." She said turning it on. She grinned as she saw Matt in his fishnet shirt, all angry rolling around in that ring.  
  
"Matt's kinda..." She grinned to herself.  
  
"Angry?" Stacy asked as Amy turned to look at her.  
  
"I was going to say hot."   
  
"Amy, it's not always about how he look- oohhh..." She said as they watched the security guards restrain him. "Hubba hubba." She licked her lips.  
  
Amy laughed as she told Stacy she was going to meet Matt at gorilla. Quickly, she made her way just as the borrage of men made their way through.  
  
"Mmmmmwwwohh!" She said giving him a big kiss as he emerged from the curtain. "You're so pretty when you're angry." She said as she linked arms with him as they headed back to her dressing room.  
  
"I know. What can I say. I'm just too pretty." He said rubbing his knuckles against his chest knowingly. "I'm just a sexy boy."  
  
"Yes you are." She said opening the door for them only to find Stacy gone. "Looks like we're alllllllll alone..." She joked sadly. "Oh well! Now you're mine." She purred as she pinned him up against the lockers.  
  
"Ms Dumas please..." He laughed sheepishly, "At least let me take my clothes off." He grinned slowly.  
  
"Be angry." She ordered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Be mad, like you were out there. Look like you're going to tear me apart." She whispered hotly against his neck.  
  
"Ames..." He laughed nervously.  
  
"That's not angry." She replied seriously. "I want to see you _really_ angry...all hot and fired up. I wanna see your-"  
  
Matt tried to stifle a laugh as he saw who entered the room.  
  
"Ahem." The person coughed but she didn't hear.  
  
"I wanna feel your nice-"  
  
"Amy please!" The voice responded mock angrily as Amy's face turned bright red when she saw who was standing behind her.  
  
"E-Eric." She said nodding her head to him. "Matt..." She said turning around at him.  
  
"Ohhhh _angry_..." He said by the looks on her face.  
  
"If you can tear yourself away from Mr. Hardy for two seconds, a Miss Patricia Stratus is looking for you."  
  
"Really?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"No." He laughed. "But! I do need to talk to you about your part later tonight."  
  
"Ah yes, the last laugh." Matt said slinging his arm over her shoulder. "Go kick some ass...or balls in this case." He laughed as she walked away with Eric.  
  
Lita laughed as she walked up the ramp after Benoit hit Kane with the title.   
  
Making her way backstage, she was greeted by Matt and Trish.  
  
"Evil little thing." He smirked giving her a quick kiss.  
  
"Man Ames, your boobs look amazing in that top." Trish whistled. "And they're all like sweaty and shiny." Trish licked her lips. "I was hoping you'd fall out of your top when Glen was gunna chokeslam you...man that would've been nice." She said dreamily.  
  
"Trish..." She said sweetly, "You're so horny." She stated blatantly, but sweetly. "And I love you for it."  
  
"You just seem to be dishing out the love today." Matt piped up.  
  
"Yeah except for you since you won't be angry for me." She stated. "Now, Trish and I are going to go talk more about my yummy breast-eses." Amy smirked knowing she left Matt in a puddle of his drool.  
  
-----  
  
"So what's with you? Awfully in a good mood." Trish pointed out as Amy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know."  
  
"You know you don't trust me alone when I got the hots for you." Trish said honestly.  
  
"That's so very true." Amy nodded her head. "But that's ok. Because...." She did a drum roll on her lap. "Matthew and I are-"  
  
"Pregnant?"  
  
"Yes Trish yes." She nodded her head sarcastically, "Matt's pregnant. And then his ass and chest are going to get bigger and he's going to give birth and feed that baby with his big man nipples." She said still nodding her head.  
  
Trish glared at her. "I meant you, stupid."  
  
"I know." She laughed, "But that's not it."  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"Well you know how we were talking about Matt and I getting engaged and stuff..." Trish nodded her head. "Well, I was talking to Jeff the other day and he let something slip about how Matt's been looking at some ring shops lately." She gushed happily. "Now, it might've been nothing...but ohmygod! Isn't that the best thing ever?"  
  
"YEAH!" Trish shrieked. "What kind of ring do you think he'll get you? A big one probably, 'Matt' and 'small' just don't go together." Trish smirked nudging Amy, "I'm sure you can agree to that. But do you think it'll be like this huge iceberg with little islands of ice, or, just one huge ass mountain, or a band of tiny ice cubes-"  
  
"Stop!" Amy laughed, "Speak normally. And if I know Matt...it's going to be something...me. He knows what's me and what's not, he's not going to go get me a multicolored band and some pop rocks attached to it. It'll be something sweet and subtly, simple... but _damn_ big!" She laughed slapping Trish's hand. "Seriously though, IF Matt is at _least_ looking around, that's something to get excited about right? I'm not going crazy and looking too into this am I?" She asked. "Wait don't answer that." She said knowing Trish's response to be something out there. "I already know." She smiled.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah well I felt like writing this, i originally had this as a one shot, but yeah, read and review thanks! 


	3. 3

**TITLE**: When the Cameras Turn Off  
**AUTHOR**: Hayley  
**RATING**: PG-13 ; Not too bad, just this chapter deals with mature situations  
**DISCLAIMER**: I own no one  
**DISTRIBUTION**: Ask first please

**CHAPTER 3**

"And now you have a Big Red Machine of your own for those cold, lonely nights." They snickered as they shoved the gift in Lita's face.

"Now you can thank us." Trish smiled proudly as Lita stared at her. Turning away disgusted, she left with Trish's parting words, "Wait! Come back! You forgot your condoms! Good luck next week!"

Once Victoria had done her spot, the cameras turned off as Amy burst through the doors once more.

"Let me see that." Amy laughed as she grabbed the vibrating box from Carly. The girls tore through the box and pulled out the device. "Man you guys could have at least gotten a good one." She giggled as Trish turned it once more and they watched it vibrate. "Well here you go Trish; you'll probably need it more than I do." Amy smirked as another round of laughter sounded throughout the room.

-----  
  
Amy made her way to the curtain where Adam and Glenn were talking. They called her over as she gave each a hug.

"Where's Matt?" She asked taking a water bottle and twisting open the cap. She smiled when she felt his arms snake around her waist. "Found him."

They talked before the stagehand told them to get into their positions. Wishing each other luck, the music played as Glenn made his way to the ring first followed by Adam.

"I'd like to dedicate this match to my future bride-to-be, Li-ta!" Kane said into the microphone.

Matt and Amy smirked backstage as they waited for their cues.

-----  
  
Once Amy appeared through the curtain, Matt stood waiting with a huge grin.

"I bet Matt like's it that way too." Glenn smirked as Amy slipped her arms around Matt's waist from behind.

"You know he does." She laughed. "Because he can get it so easily." She kissed the back of Matt's shoulder before pulling away. "Speaking of which, we will see you guys later." She linked her fingers with Matt as she pulled him away, a smile playing on everyone's lips.

"Wait, you forgot your condoms." Matt smirked as she passed the Divas locker room. "And um, that 'Big Red Machine'." He stifled a laugh.

"I don't think I'll need that tonight." She purred throwing him the box of condoms. "A girl can only handle so much at one time..." She chewed her bottom lip suggestively.

Trish walked on and laughed as she saw Matt holding the box of condoms. "I was hoping I could use some of those tonight." She said looking at Amy.

"I'm pretty sure you're safe. You don't need one when you're doing a fake." Amy laughed as she said goodbye to Trish and Matt followed.

Getting into their rental car, Matt leaned over and kissed her softly.

"What's that for?" She asked just above a whisper not wanting to ruin the moment. He shrugged his shoulders. Pulling away, he exited the parking lot and headed to their home for the night.

-----  
  
Matt lay down on the bed, his left knee propped up on a pillow while Amy got ready for bed.

Coming out of the bathroom, Amy saw Matt wince in pain as he shifted his knee.

"You alright?" She asked concerned crawling onto the bed and leaning over Matt's knee. He nodded while trying to hide the pain that surged through him. "Sweetie I don't think you are..." But he insisted he was by smiling and nodding his head. Sighing, she cuddled into Matt's side and placed her head on his chest. He stroked her freshly died deep red hair. "I want you taking care of yourself." She said softly drawing circles on his bare chest. "I want to have you around for as long as possible." He agreed. "And I want to be able to take care of you like you did for me." Matt knew that she was more scared about his surgery than he was. She knew just how lonely it could get being off the road for such a long period of time.

"I'm a big boy." He whispered. "You shouldn't be taking care of me. It should be the other way around." He kissed the top of her head. "Everything will be fine. Don't worry Ames." But it was in her nature to do so.

Finally reassuring her that there was no need to worry for the time being, she drifted off to sleep. Matt, laid awake as he gently picked up her left hand and kissed her ring finger. He couldn't wait for the day that that finger would be adorned with a real 'Till Death Do Us Part' ring.

"Someday..." He said softly before closing his eyes waiting to succumb to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review thanks!


End file.
